Light trapped into Darkness
by AAAllisWell
Summary: "W-who are you? You sh-shouldn't be h-here." she studdered. "Oh no darling, you're wrong…" he cornered her "this is absolutely the place where I should be…" growled the blond demon. (Original author: daianapotter) Contain Lemon!


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story: La doncella celestial atrapada por las tinieblas — daianapotter.

Main charcters: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Fantasy.

Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, 17+.

In _italics_ : Highlighted words.

 **All credits goes to** ** _daianapotter_** **, original author of** ** _La doncella celestial atrapada por las tinieblas._** **I translated her story from spanish.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 **.**

.

.

They say that Tennyos are celestial beings and beautiful creatures who don't live on earth but in heaven. They are also called angels but there is a big difference between them — Tennyos are unable to fly without their hagoromo (a feathered kimono) and thus they cannot return to heaven.

Many of them don't like to come down to Earth because they don't trust humans who live among demons — their eternal enemies. However, some of them are very curious about the human world and coming down to Earth is like an adventure for them. They think that demons aren't as despicable as their ancestors told them — or so they thought.  
.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata Hyūga is one of them who considers demons as her fellow companion — even tho she still didn't have a chance to meet one of them.

She is one of the most beautiful Tennyos in heaven — and also the daughter of the King of all Tennyos — if we had to define her age in human terms, she looked like a 19 years old girl. She was very beautiful and her creamy colored skin was as smooth as silk. She had generous and firm breasts, a flat belly and a narrow waist, curvaceous hips and long slender legs. Her silky and long indigo hair came to her waist with bangs that almost covered her pupil less eyes that had a a hint of lavender in them and she had a sweet and angelic oval face.

She wasn't only beautiful on the outside but also in the inside — everyone on heaven loved her — she was always so sweet and tried to be helpful to everyone. She brought joy to the hearts of all Tennyos that surrounded her. Her sweet and soft voice was like a melody that brought calmness to whom listened to her and everyone who looked at her remained mesmerized…

…and that's exactly what happened to the demon with blood red eyes that was stalking her for a while. His eyes were wide open — he couldn't take them off the beautiful creature in front of him.

Hinata was bathing naked in a beautiful lake near a small waterfall with crystal clear water and she was singing a melodious song with her soft and sweet voice. She occasionally escaped from Heaven to come down to Earth to play in its vast lands, she liked to bathe in its beautiful lakes and she also loved the trees — you couldn't find these all back in heaven where everything was white cloud, blue sky and rainbows.

.

.

.  
Whenever she took a bath, she always made sure beforehand that she was alone — only when she was hundred percent sure — she would take off her clothes and her hagoromo and leave them as near to her as possible but sometimes she would also hid them under fallen leaves or bushes.

This time tho, she wasn't alone as she thought. Unknown to her, this time someone was watching her very closely — what was worse- he wasn't a common villager or a farmer — he was a demon, not any demon but the **King of all demons** , known as the most powerful being in earth and also in heaven. They said that no one ever saw him and who did- they weren't lucky enough to return alive after this encounter. Everyone feared him and thus no one dared to pronounce his name.

The demon King was completely enchanted by the grace of this beautiful being who was bathing playfully in the lake in front of him. His heartbeat increased hearing that captivating voice coming out of her mouth. He licked his lips when his eyes fell onto her little plump lips — and just at the thought of those pink lips around his dick a rush of blood travelled down to his member that stood painfully hard.

He sat down with his back against a tree near him suddenly feeling very dizzy — his head was spinning. He felt a very painful electric wave go through his body, shaking him to the core. He put his hand over his chest – where his heart was located — it was beating so fast it felt like it would come out of his ribcage and chest. He never felt something like this in his whole life — somenthing so _powerful_ and _violent_ — it hurts so much that he couldn't even breathe properly.

He had never seen a woman so beautiful like her before, everything about her was making him crazy… _maybe he was dreaming?_

Every doubts vanished when he felt his member quivering and growing even more painfully inside his pants, he didn't think it was even possible.

 _"Nope, it's absolutely real!"_

His dick never hurt so much in his whole life — and the one responsible for his painful state was that beautiful angel who was bathing naked just a few meters away from him and if she thought that she could turn him on so much and leave without any punishment then she was very wrong.

He was devouring the tennyo with his eyes while he slowly started to undress himself still looking towards her. Once he finished he descended slowly into the small lake. _"It seems like she still didn't notice me…good."_ he thought grinning dangerously.

No woman has ever turned him on so much- quite the opposite, it was always him who made them fall head over hills for him. But this woman in front of him was another story; she was singing and dancing so gracefully without a care in the world, her naked body was glistening under the sun and what a body she had- she was a **_goddess_**.

 _"A goddess that soon will be mine!"_  
He definitely can't let go this succulent prey.

" **I won't let you go** " he growled.

Hinata suddenly stopped singing when she heard a deep throaty voice. Her body tensed when she felt a strong dark aura surrounding her and started to tremble involuntarily. She slowly turned around and what she saw made her almost faint.

She had never seen a naked man before in her hole life and now a few feet away from her stood a man completely naked shamelessly. His tanned skin was shining under the sunlight and his spiky bright blonde hair was in complete contrast with the dark menacing aura that surrounded him. From where she stood she couldn't clearly make out his face but she could clearly see his body tho.

He was thin and very well built ― he had wide shoulders and his broad chest was hard and sculpted with abs ― he had strong and muscular arms and his long legs were half under the water.

When she focused her eyes between his muscular legs her breathing stopped suddenly at the sight of his male anatomy _fully erect_.

Feeling extremely embarrassed she was about to turn around when in the blink of an eye she found the naked stranger in front of her ― a small scream escaped her mouth when she felt him grab her waist and pull her over his hard body.

Her body started to tremble uncontrollably ― she was very scared ― she couldn't escape without her Hagoromo and she knew for sure that she couldn't fight him, he was too strong for her. She was really small compared to him, she didn't even come to his shoulders.

The tennyo slowly looked up towards his face and suddenly everything around her stopped ― she felt like her heart exploded in her chest when she saw how handsome he was.

"W-who are y-y-you?" she studdered.

The demon didn't respond but she could see his lips curve into a devilish smirk.

She started struggling and as a result the stranger tightened his hold on her waist, pressing her big breasts against his chest even more. Now she could feel his fully erect anatomy pressed up against her belly.

"N-no let me goo" she screamed and pushed him with all her force startling the demon King ― she turned around and distanced herself from him tightening her arms around her chest in an attempt to hide her nakedness and shut her eyes tightly. The demon King grinned at her back and he licked his lips when his eyes fell on her very curvaceous butt.

"Y-you shouldn't b-be here" she stammered and heard him laugh behind her.

" **Oh no darling- you're wrong!** " he moved towards her " **This is definitely the place where I should be** " he growled with his smooth velvety voice.

Seconds later the indigo haired tennyo felt her back pressed against the stranger's hard chest. He trapped both of her wrists easily within one of his calloused and big hand, with his other free hand he turned her head slightly towards his face.

" **Naruto…that's my name my little angel. Don't forget it, because from now on this is the only name that you are allowed to scream- moan and pronounce** " before the helpless tennyo could say something, he pressed his mouth against her and started a ferocious kiss that took her breath away.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued…**  


* * *

.

.

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers, I'm back! But this time with a new story. I know that it's been a while since I last posted a story and you're all waiting for the update of _"Naruto's possession"_ , but I'm really sorry if I didn't update- I had a lot going in my life. Please forgive me! I promise that I will update my other story very soon, more than half chapter is ready so it won't take too long. **

**I want to thank everyone who supported me and wished me happy birthday- merry Christmas or happy new year, you're the best! And I also want to thank who helped and suggested some place I could visit during my trip to London, I was very gratefull!**

 **Anyway here I present my new freshly translated story, sorry if there are some grammatical errors, review or PM me if you find some errors so I will correct them immediately. The original author of this story is _daianapotter_ , everyone who understands spanish and likes IchiHime should absolutely go and check out her stories, they are very good. The original pairing of this story was IchigoxOrihime and I turned it into a Naruhina fanfic with her permission obviously but with a condition- that I have to publish it also as a IchiHime story and I'm going to publish it soon.**

 **I hope you like this story! Leave a review and tell me if you like it or hate it. See you soon. Ciao.**


End file.
